Royalty in FAIRYport Landing
by Schadenfreude62
Summary: Puck accompanies Sabrina to school to meet the new everafter residents of FAIRYport Landing. And *gasp* Puck actually does a little extra work. Very slight Puckabrina
1. Chapter 1

**A/n this is my first fanfic so it may not be very good, but please review and tell me if you liked it! I promise that the button only bites people who intend to leave mean reviews! The ages of the characters are as follows: Sabrina- 16 Puck-16 Daphne-12 and Red-12**

Sabrina's POV

I woke up that morning and, for the first time in a long while, felt contented and happy. Daphne had finally forgiven me for … well … I try not to think about it. Red had finally become normal, at least as normal as you can be living with the Grimms. And Puck, well Puck was sorta, kinda, semi- nice to me. He hadn't called me ugly in at least a month and hadn't pranked me in about a week. Of course, this meant that his insults and pranks doubled on everyone else in the family, but I had no problem with the situation. Unfortunately, my parents are still in their enchanted slumber and we still have no idea who the leader of the Scarlet Hand is but hey, it's best not to dwell on that sort of thing. However, all previous notions of happiness came crashing down instantly as I realized that today was the first day of my junior year at FAIRYport Landing School. Trust me, it's not fun being one of the grand total of two humans at school, especially when half the students wanted you dead.

I sighed and started getting ready for school. I curled my shoulder-length blonde hair into ringlets and put on some make-up. It was totally worth the embarrassment of asking Snow for help with not looking like a freakin' clown. I put on my best pair of jeans and a slightly-preppy-but-still-cute blue polo. I then went downstairs to watch my family scarf down disgusting food and try my best not to barf. I was surprised to see that there was actually normal food on the table. Even better, it was waffles, my favorite. But even more surprising was the fact that Puck had a backpack at his feet like he was actually going to school. He hadn't done that in 5 years since the Rumpelstiltskin fiasco. He looked up and held my gaze for slightly longer than was necessary. I didn't really mind.

Then he grinned and said, "Some new everafters moved to town so the Old Lady said I should help you check them out. There's gonna be 2 new kids in our grade and one in Daphne and Red's. We're supposed to keep tabs on them and figure out if they're Scarlet Hand supporters."

"Yep, Granny said that we should never work alone and since we're trying to keep this in the family, Puck has to come to school with us," Daphne added. I noticed Puck grimaced at the mention of school.

"Hey do they still have detention? That place was torture," Puck asked me, shuddering.

"Of course they still have detention and we are NOT going to be in there again. The sheriff of Nottingham is running it this year. If we so much as look in the window, we're toast. So absolutely no misbehaving, understand?"

"Yes mom," Puck said looking crestfallen. It made me a little sad that I caused it, but there was no way I was dying via whoopee cushion. We sat in silence and ate the waffles. Waffles!!! Finally something I could actually eat. I finished my waffles quickly and stood up to take my plate to the sink. Strangely, Puck stood up at the same time, even though he'd only eaten half his usual portion (which by the way is roughly 20 waffles drowned with syrup) and took my plate. "Here, I'll get that." Red and Daphne immediately broke into a chorus of giggling while I stood there flummoxed. Why was Puck being this nice? The fairy couldn't stand work much less to take on extra.

"I'll help," I said and followed him into the kitchen. When I got there, I was shocked to find him already cleaning his plate, mine already dried and put away. Puck finished quickly and turned to find me still staring at him.

"What is it Grimm? Did I sit in something?"

"Huh? Oh no, nothing. It's just that, well, you're working."

He only laughed and said, "C'mon, we have to get going."


	2. Chapter 2

Red POV

As I stood in line waiting to get my lunch, I scanned the cafeteria. First, I searched the Scarlet Hand side praying that there wouldn't be any new faces there. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. New kid isn't sitting there. I scanned the other half of the cafeteria. Crap, new kid isn't there either.

"Ahem. Miss Hood, please hurry up and get your lunch, other children are waiting," said our stern cafeteria lady, Mallowbarb. Lunchtime was about the only time she left Briar's side, but Buzzflower had it under control. She'd hired some help during lunchtime.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," I said and grabbed the first thing I saw, eager to see if Daphne had had any luck. I walked over to our usual table in the corner and sat down to eat my lunch. Unfortunately, I'd grabbed the Turkey Burger and Tofu. Ick! I sighed and threw away my meal. Like heck I was eating that! Finally Daphne walked in, saw me, and waved. She'd packed her own lunch today and skipped the line.

"Hey Daphne! Did you have any luck?"

"Yup, but since you don't seem very excited to see me, I believe I'll wait for him to get here before I tell you who he is. I invited him to sit with us 'cause I'm pretty sure he's not Scarlet Hand material."

"C'mon please?" I asked knowing it was hopeless, Daphne never caved.

"You know the rules. Oh look, here he comes!"

Excited, I looked toward the door, probably giving myself whiplash in the process. I gasped.

"It's Tim? Tim Cratchet?"

"Yep," said Daphne. I think I even saw her blush. Hmm.

**Puck POV**

_Man, I've forgotten just how much I hate this place, _I thought sullenly as I sat through yet another lecture, with, you guessed it, a homework assignment. That makes 5 assignments before lunch, could it get worse?

As if she could read my mind, Sabrina leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry just a few more minutes till lunch."

I sighed dramatically. "It might as well be forever. This sucks I can't even pull one teensy little prank."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh suck it up. You'll live."

Then, thank God, the Lunch bell rang. But did it have to be so annoying?

Sabrina stood up, grabbed my arm, and dragged me toward the door. I guess she wanted to get there before the new kid. We skipped the line, unfortunately, so we could go to our usual table next to Daphne and Red's. I looked over at them and saw they were sitting with one of the new kids. Good he wasn't in the Scarlet Hand.

"Who is Daphne talking to?"

"Oh that's Tim Cratchet, you know, the Christmas Carol. He must be the new kid in their-" Sabrina broke off suddenly and started turning pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"New kid's coming toward us. Looks like she's gonna sit here." Why was she so worried, that should have been good news right? The new kid wasn't in the Scarlet Hand. I turned to look.

Ah crap!

"Oh my gosh, Puck! Hey, long time no see."

"Moth what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

"Titania decided to send me here. She figured that FAIRYport Landing is like a prison," said Moth, looking extraordinarily happy to be here.

I looked at Sabrina. "Just one prank, I'm begging you."

**AN Don't forget to review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took me a little while to update. Writer's Block is the bane of my existence. Thanks to alli303 for the suggestions! So, *drum roll please* here is chapter 3!!!**

Moth POV

Omigosh! I can't believe Titania sent me here! Now I can finally be with Puck! I hope he's forgiven me for the whole murder thing. After all, I only did it so he would love me (talk about backfiring). I checked the clock. Awesome, just 5 more minutes until lunch, and more importantly, only 5 more minutes till I see Puck!

"Jeez Moth, excited much?" said Mustardseed who was sitting behind me. God, why did Titania have to let him come with me? He's just so annoying.

"Shut up. Besides, I thought you were sooooo happy about seeing Sabrina again. She's practically all you talked about on the way over here," I replied, causing him to blush furiously.

"Hypocrite, all you talked about was Puck."

"Well we were engaged _and_ he's an everafter. Sabrina's just a human, and a Grimm at that. Why do like her anyway?"

"You're just jealous because Puck likes her." Okay that hurt. Thankfully, the lunch bell rang right at that moment and I practically flew down the hallway. Do you know how hard it was to keep my wings tucked in?

Ugh! Why does Puck have to be sitting with her? Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it later. Besides, who knows? Maybe she'll fall for Mustardseed and I can have Puck to myself.

When Sabrina saw me walking toward their table, she paled instantly. Good, she's intimidated by me. I can have some fun with that later. Then Puck saw me and he really did not look happy. Oh well, that will change soon.

"Oh my gosh, Puck! Hey long time no see," I said as nicely as I could.

"Moth, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Darn, he was definitely not happy to see me.

"Titania decided to send me here. She figured FAIRYport Landing is like a prison," I said truthfully.

Puck looked at Sabrina and mumbled something I couldn't hear. Whatever it was it made her laugh, which of course ticked me off. I pretended like it didn't bother me, and sat down next to Puck right when Mustardseed showed up.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, obviously trying to make a good impression on Sabrina.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be King of Faerie?" Puck queried.

"We finally managed to set up a democracy, so I came here with Moth."

"What about Tim?" Sabrina asked. "Did he come with you guys too?"

"Huh. I didn't know he was here. Where is he? I haven't seen him in ages," Mustardseed said. I was really getting tired of this. It seemed like each question was answered with another question.

"Isn't that him over there?" I said, seemingly trying to be helpful while really just trying to get them to stop with the "pleasant" chit-chat.

"Oh yeah it is." I really don't know how he could tell if it was Tim or not. He never ceased looking at Sabrina, which obviously ticked Puck off, which ticked me off. It was a vicious cycle.

"I'm going to go get some lunch," I said standing up. Then someone ran into me. Could today get any worse?

**Daphne POV**

"Omigosh Red! What the heck are Moth and Mustardseed doing here?"

"I believe I can answer that," said Tim. "Titania said that Moth was getting on her nerves always complaining about being locked up so she sent her here. She said this way Moth's still locked up and can't bug her anymore. Mustardseed just came along because of Sabrina."

"What!?!" Red and I exclaimed at the exact same time.

"It's common knowledge among the New York City everafters that he liked Sabrina. To be honest, I thought you guys knew."

"Um, no we didn't," said Red. I groaned silently. I believe she just earned herself a new nickname: Master of the Obvious. Oh well, I had more important business to attend to.

"I'm going over there," I said. Unfortunately, right as I reached their table, Moth stood up and I ran into her, causing Moth to fall. Man, she looked mad. _Great_, I thought. _Now she'll kill me for getting in her way._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm totally tired as I'm writing this so sorry if it isn't as good as the other chapters. I just felt really guilty about not updating in a while and wanted to get this up.**

**Disclaimer: Until I can figure out what's worng with my telekinesis powers and convince Michael Buckley to give me the Sisters Grimm, I don't own them.**

Chapter 4

**Puck POV**

It's official, my life sucks. No wait, that's not right. My life really, really sucks. Everyone had come home with us after school to see Granny and now she was talking to Tim Cratchit, Mustardseed, and *gag* Moth about why they were here, where they were staying, etc. If you ask me, that stuff about Titania sending Moth here is bull crap and Tim and Mustardseed are in on it. Mental Note: ask Mustardseed the real reason he came to Ferryport Landing (FAIRYport Landing is just a stupid name it really shows the extent of Mayor Heart's creativity, not to mention intelligence). It was obvious he was avoiding answering that question at lunch, but I was probably the only one who noticed that. As least I wasn't the only one who noticed that he never took his eyes off Sabrina. When he left to go to the bathroom, she admitted that he was getting on her nerves and that she thought he was becoming a stalker. _Yes!_ Then the Old Lady snapped me out of my reverie.

"So Puck, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Puck, have you even been listening?" she asked sounding exasperated.

"Granny you're talking to Puck. Did you really think he would pay attention?" Sabrina pointed out.

"It's not like you paid attention either," I countered.

"I was too," she said, but it was obvious I was right.

"Alright, that's enough," interrupted the Old Lady. "Puck, Sabrina, do you mind Tim, Mustardseed and Moth staying with us?"

"Tim can stay," I said at the same time Sabrina said, "I have no problem with Tim." I saw Mustardseed frown and fought to keep a smile off my face. I didn't even want to look at Moth. Excuse me for valuing my eyesight.

"But what about Mustardseed and Moth?" said Granny, sounding more than a little surprised by the fact that we didn't want Mustardseed to stay. "They have to stay somewhere."

"I guess Mustardseed can stay, but Moth can jump off a cliff for all I care," said Sabrina. Of course my stupid brother loved that.

"I truly do regret what I did to you guys, and I really want to be friends," said Moth almost apologetically.

"I'm sure you do Moth. You can stay with us," the Old Lady told her. I glared at her and saw Sabrina doing the same. How could she do this? Moth was psycho! She'd tried to kill Sabrina! Come to think of it, she'd probably do it again without hesitation_. _Great, yet _another_ thing to worry about.

**Sabrina POV**

Was Granny insane? Why in any universe would she want Moth to live in the same house with us? She tried to kill me for crying out loud!!!!! Needless to say, I was freaking out. "Granny you can't do this! Mustardseed was bad enough!" I'd asked to speak to her in her room after the apocalypse. Okay maybe calling it the apocalypse is a little dramatic, but still, this was bad.

"Sabrina, what problem can you possibly have with Mustardseed?"

"He would not stop staring at me today. I swear he is plotting my death."

"Oh _liebling_," Granny laughed. "It's more like he's plotting taking you to the prom. I received a letter from Titania a few days ago saying that Mustardseed and Moth were coming, although, Tim was a bit of a surprise. Anyway, she mentioned that Mustardseed had become infatuated with you."

"WHAT!?! I barely even know him!" I yelled. "Besides, wrong brother," I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry. What was that last part?"

Crap, I hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Uh, it was nothing Granny. What about Moth? Why is she staying here?"

"Do you honestly think we should let her out of our sight? This town is overrun with Scarlet Hand members. Last time we saw her she claimed she was not a member, but that could've easily changed since the war became more widely spread. I'm not taking any chances, Sabrina. The Scarlet hand does not need another member. Now go to bed." As much as I didn't want to admit it, she was right.

I sighed. "Fine. Good night, Granny."

"Good night, _liebling_."

I walked out of her room and toward Daphne and Red's. Of course Moth was sleeping in my room. What kind of logic is that? At least she hadn't attempted to kill Daphne and Red.

"Ah!" I exclaimed while jumping about 10 feet in the air and spinning around to see who had just tapped on my shoulder. Jeez, I was jumpy. "Oh, it's you."

"Duh! Brilliant observation Grimm," said Puck, looking more than a little amused.

"Well excuse me for being paranoid. I guess Moth attempting to kill me again isn't a liable concern."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point… Look, Mustardseed is going to ask you on a date tomorrow," he said in a rush, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh joy," I said dryly.

"I want you to say no Sabrina. He's changed since New York, and not in a good way."

"Sure Puck, I was gonna say no anyway. No offense but your brother's a creep."

He laughed. "At least you don't have to share your room with him."

We said good night and walked to our separate rooms. Puck also had to share his room with Tim. Boy was he going to have fun. But as I was lying awake in my sleeping bag, I couldn't help wondering if there was another reason Puck wanted me to tell Mustardseed no.

**Moth POV**

I felt like screaming. How could Puck like that brat? She didn't show him any respect at all. Not to mention she called Mustardseed a creep. He was really not going to take that well. I might just have to take this problem into my own hands. "Nighty-night Sabrina," I whispered. Boy was she going to be asleep for a long time. I stayed up most of the night in _her_ room (ew) plotting my revenge. Needless to say, I was finally enjoying myself.

**Please review! I'm not writing the next chapter until I get 16 reviews. That's only 4 more. Once again thank you alli303 for the suggestion and to all my other reviewers for being so nice!!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey! Thank you guys for reviewing so fast! In fact, I actually got more than 16 reviews. Congratulations princessofodd on being the 16th reviewer. And so, without further ado, here is:

**Chapter 5!**

**Puck POV**

"Puck, you are so dead!" Nice thing to wake up to right? I stared blearily up at Sabrina's face. Her blue eyes were narrowed in anger.

"What are you talking about Grimm? And why are you in my room?"

"I'm talking about this," she said, gesturing wildly at her hair. My eyes widened as I realized that her hair was bright red.

"What did you do to your hair?" I asked.

"What did I do?" she exclaimed outraged. "I didn't do anything but wake up! _Someone _snuck into Daphne and Red's room and did this to me!"

"Hold up. Why would I dye your hair red? I liked it the way it was." Oh crap, I did not just say that. I had to still be dreaming. Mentally berating myself, I pinched my arm as hard as I could. Darn, I'm awake.

"What?" I looked up into Sabrina's face. She hadn't sounded angry, just surprised.

I sighed. I guess now was as good a time as any. "Sabrina why do you think I've been being so nice to you lately? I-" Of course Mustardseed had to cut me off at the worst possible moment.

"Hey Sabrina what are you doing in here? Wait, is your hair red?"

"Shut it, Mustardseed," she said, probably mad about the hair comment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. I was just going down for breakfast and heard Puck talking to someone. I thought I'd check it out," he said. _I'm _so_ sure that's what happened. More like he wanted to make sure Sabrina was his, _I thought, remembering last night. Tim had just gone off to get some more ice cream and Mustardseed and I were sitting on my trampoline. He had told me all about how he really likes Sabrina, how he was going to ask her out to dinner in a day or two, blah, blah, blah. I had blocked him out by then. I was too busy focusing on not punching him. Then I realized that I was paying absolutely zero attention to the present conversation.

"Umm … sure Mustardseed, I'll go to dinner with you tomorrow," said Sabrina sounding a little regretful. She better be regretful too. What happened to him being a creep?

"Awesome, so I'll see you at breakfast then," Mustardseed said and then went downstairs.

"What was that about?" I exploded the moment he shut the door. "I thought Mustardseed was a creep. I thought you were going to avoid him."

"I was, but Granny came in to our room last night and talked to me about it. She said that he if asked me go out with him, I should say yes. She told me she was sorry and then walked out. It was so weird," said Sabrina sounding distressed but challenging at the same time.

"So? Just because Granny said you should, doesn't mean you have to do it."

"What do you even care Puck? In case you didn't notice I stalled for about 5 minutes waiting for you to jump in and say something, but you just sat here in your own little world," she yelled. "I'll see you at breakfast." Then she walked down the dirt path and out of my room. I had really messed up. And what was with the Old Lady telling her to go out with him? That didn't sound like her. It didn't add up.

Then it hit me. "Ah crap," I said and flew off to find the Old Lady.

**Granny POV**

Where was I? I had woken up about two hours ago in a dark room. My hands and feet had been tied together and I'd been gagged. I also couldn't remember anything. I had been sitting in the same spot the whole time, just trying to remember something, anything that might help me get out of here, or at least help me figure out what had happened.

Then I heard a noise. I snapped my head around and looked at the now open door.

"Hello Ms. Grimm. I thought you'd be up by now. Allow me to explain what happened," said Moth. Suddenly, everything came rushing back. I had been sleeping in my room and Moth had come in. She had ranted something about Sabrina and Puck then knocked me out with the lamp sitting on my table. At least I knew why I was here. I had to get out and warn everyone. _Now how do I do that?_

**AN: Thank you everyone for the suggestions and advice. I'm sorry if Granny still seems OOC, but it was the only way that scene could work. Please review. I want at least 6 more reviews this time! **


	6. Chapter 6

AN- So, so, so, so sorry for taking so long on updating. I've been really busy lately, and that coupled with writer's block does not make for a good outcome. The good news is that I'm almost done! Just 1 or 2 more chapters. It was annoying that after having serious writer's block for so long, this chapter turned out to be the easiest to write once I had the idea. There's irony for ya!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Sisters Grimm, several things that happened in the 7th book (that's right, I've read it) would not have happened, and several other things would have (and it would have been a whole lot crappier). 

And so, without further ado, here is:

Chapter 6!

**Sabrina POV**

"Hey Sabrina, you ready to go?" I heard Mustardseed ask.

"Uh… yeah, I guess I'm ready." _For Puck to hurry up and get me out of this_, I added in my head.

"Cool! So I made this reservation at a new restaurant, in town. Thankfully, it's on the Grimm side of the war, so we can actually go there without getting pelted with tomatoes." I nodded absently, still wishing for Puck. Wait. Since when am I wishing for someone to come save me? And Puck, no less.

I also wondered idly who the heck says 'to-mah-toes'? Why can't everyone just say it 'to-may-toes'. At least Mustardseed's brother knows how to talk. I nearly groaned at the fact that I was thinking of Puck, yet again.

Much to my delight, Puck came rushing downstairs right as we were walking out the door. Mustardseed was already on the porch. It was about time, too. Does he realize how long I've been waiting? I almost got stuck with Mustardseed for the night. How could I have ever said yes to Mustardseed? He was a total dweeb compared to Puck. Damn my stupidity.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt, but have either of you seen Granny?" Oh he better be going somewhere with this. Otherwise, I was gonna kick his fairy butt into the future. On second thought, maybe I'd kick it into the past. There's some stuff in the future that I REALLY don't want him to know just yet. "I can't find her and it's kind of important."

"No Puck we haven't seen her," Mustardseed said, sounding annoyed at being delayed.

"Do you need any help looking for her?" I asked, trying to speed things up a bit.

"Um, 'Brina, in case you didn't know this, you're about to go on a date with my brother. How would you have time to do that?" he said, and then obviously regretted it seconds later. Probably because of the look I was giving him. It didn't just kill; it slaughtered, and then gave back life to be even more brutally murdered after having had some fun with torture. And that doesn't even begin to cover how mad I was.

"Al-Although, I would appreciate the extra help if Mustardseed wouldn't mind," he stuttered, trying unsuccessfully to recover.

"Sorry bro, I've already made the reservations at that new restaurant on the Grimm side of the war."

"The Grimm side? There isn't a restaurant on our side. And definitely not a new one; I flew over the town earlier today. I would've noticed a construction site or a completed restaurant. Plus what's with the 'Grimm side' crap. Why don't you just say our side? It's almost like," he trailed off. The expression on his face telling me he just figured out something he really wished he hadn't. "You're working with Moth aren't you? Is Tim in on it too? Is he guarding Granny or something?"

Mustardseed looked mad. Not annoyed, not hurt or offended, mad. Mad as in, Puck just foiled his plans. If only I knew what they were. I hate feeling clueless.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, the Old Lady's gone missing. Probably Moth's doing. Mustardseed here is in on it. Most likely to get you out of the house and leave me alone with Moth, while Daphne, Red, and Tim are downtown," Puck explained hurriedly. He turned to Mustardseed, a look of utter contempt marring his features, "Where is she? We'll find her you know. You might as well tell us now, and save us the trouble."

I stood there like an idiot, stunned. I can't believe I was being played! However, I recovered quickly enough to spin around and see who was coming up the porch steps.

**Puck POV**

I stood there in complete and utter shock. How could the Old Lady be coming up the steps? She was supposed to be kidnapped!

"Hello guys. Can you help me bring in the groceries?"

"Um, guys? In case you haven't noticed I'm a girl, and what happened to the whole _liebling_ thing?" Yes! Way to go Sabrina!

"Tim you idiot! Way to blow our cover!" Mustardseed practically spat in The Old Lady/Tim's face.

"I'm sorry but I believe you just blew our cover, not me."

That was all they got to say before I knocked them out cold. Well, I knocked Tim out. Sabrina, unfortunately, got to Mustardseed first. It sucks! I've been waiting forever to hit him that hard, and then she has to beat me to it.

"Puck, why are you just standing there? We have to go find Granny!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right." _Wow, way to sound like a genius, Puck. She'll definitely go out with you now_, I mentally berated myself.

An- Sooooooo? How'd you like it? I hope it was worth the wait for you guys. Once again, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for taking so long. I promise I'll get better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Moth POV

I felt like screaming. How could Tim and Mustardseed mess this up? All the idiots had to do was fool Puck and get Sabrina out of the house. It's not as if it was an impossible task. Heck, it wasn't even mildly challenging. Mustardseed had already convinced Sabrina to go out with him (which means she doesn't like _my_ Puck!), and Tim just had to act like Relda and cook something odd and disgusting. The aversion to that lady's food was probably the only thing Sabrina and I had in common.

But, Tim just had to go and call everyone _guys_, as if he were their _friends._ Even after that blunder he could have recovered by saying he was trying to be cool and hip, or something. But no, Mustardseed had to go and ruin everything with no chance of recovery. I just prayed I had enough time to get some magic items from their mirror. After all, it was my duty as a brand new Scarlet Hand member to contribute to the war efforts. The Grimms themselves were actually to blame. After all, they were the ones who tipped me off to the organization with their stupid interrogation.

Once I got to the spare room, I unlocked the door with the set of keys I stole from Relda. Mirror had been perfectly happy to give me access to the Hall of Wonders. All I had to do was pretend that I'd changed, that I was his friend, blah, blah, blah. It was just too easy. He didn't even care if I 'borrowed' a fairy godmother wand, for 'decorating my room'. Of course, he had been a little curious as to why I needed a shrinking wand for decorating purposes, but I had it covered. All I had to do was say I wanted a bonsai tree, but couldn't find one at the store. So easy. After that, I just had to shrink an abandoned farm and move it into my room so that I had a place to keep Relda (after I shrunk her of course).

"Why, hello Moth! It's nice to see you," said Mirror. He was so gullible.

"Hey Mirror! Can I borrow a couple things?" I asked, looking as innocent as possible.

"Oh please, just give it up," Okay, maybe he wasn't so gullible. "Sabrina and Puck already came in and warned me not to let you in the Hall of Wonders. Right now, they're probably rescuing Relda, that is, if they haven't already."

How dare they ruin my plans! Everything was going perfectly. At least they won't be able to get Relda back to her normal size. I still have the wand. Oh crap. I left it in my room. I had to get out of here, and fast. I bolted for the door.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as a lightning bolt nearly barbequed me.

"You aren't going anywhere." Why did that idiot of a mirror have to have powerful magic?

Sabrina POV

"Puck, hurry up with that wand, will you? We have to make sure Moth doesn't escape," I said impatiently. Puck was having a hard time figuring out how to use the wand, and I couldn't do it because of my very inconvenient magic addiction.

"I'm trying, I'm trying," he said, frustrated. "Why can't these things come with instructions?"

The whole time Granny had been trying to say something, but it just sounded like a bunch of squeaks.

Then we heard someone shout from downstairs, "Why are Tim and Mustardseed unconscious and tied up by the front door? Is everyone okay?" Huh, the spell on Tim must have worn off.

"Daphne, you need to get up here right now," I yelled, relieved. She knew how to make the wand work.

Moments later, Daphne and Red appeared in the doorway. They watched, amused, as Puck started screaming profanities at the wand. Then they saw the little mini version of Granny. "What's going on?" Red asked.

"Moth tried to kill everybody," I explained. She nodded, understanding, and then Daphne grabbed the wand from the still fuming Puck.

"Really, Puck, there's no need to cuss. All you need to do is flick your wrist," Daphne told him, demonstrating. In a matter of seconds, Granny was her normal size again, and Puck looked slightly embarrassed.

"Come on, _lieblings_. We need to go find Moth and make sure she hasn't caused too much harm," Granny said as she, Daphne, and Red rushed out of the room.

"She just had to make it look _so_ easy," Puck muttered. I laughed.

"I'm sure it was very hard," I told him, then kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked, shocked. The expression on his face was priceless. He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"I don't really know," I told him truthfully.

"Hurry up, _lieblings_. We need to find Moth," Granny yelled from down the hall.

"We're coming," Puck yelled back and we rushed into the hallway.

"Where do you think she is?" Red asked.

"She's in Mirror's room," I said. We'd already heard the lightning coming from his room.

Granny looked at me with a worried expression. "She's not there. We just looked."

This time, I cussed along with Puck.

**An- Did you like it? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- So incredibly sorry about the *winces* 3 week wait. I'm not gonna keep you guys waiting any longer, sooooo, here's chapter 8. But first…**

**A disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Wishing on stars just doesn't seem to work for me.**

Chapter 8

Sabrina POV

Where the heck could Moth be? Normally we would ask Mirror, but Moth somehow managed to knock him out. I hate that stupid brat. She obviously wasn't in my room, we were just there. Granny, Red, and Daphne had already checked all the other rooms. Oh duh, Puck's room. It's humongous. She would have little trouble hiding in there.

"Uh, did you guys check Puck's room yet?" I asked. "Like _all_ of Puck's room."

"_Liebling_, we couldn't check all of his room, it's practically endless. We don't have that kind of time," Granny explained, seeming frustrated by that detail. Then I heard music and turned around to see Puck summoning his "minions." He gave them instructions to search for Moth in his room and they obeyed almost immediately.

"C'mon, as much as I hate work, we should go help them search for Moth," Puck said, leading the way to his room. Before we could even reach it, however, she came bursting through the door swatting at a swarm of little lights. Every second, a host of little red bumps would appear on her skin until it looked like she'd fallen asleep in one of those tanning beds. I was just getting ready to fight her, when she fainted, probably from the pain. Those bites **(An- were they bites or stings?)** really hurt. I, unfortunately, speak from experience.

Not wasting any time, Daphne pulled out the fairy godmother wand and shrunk Moth down to the size of a, well, a moth. Granny produced a jar with holes in the lid from her giant handbag and Red promptly plopped Moth into it.

"Can I keep her?" I asked, amused. I could have some fun with mini Moth.

"Why, do you want your eyeballs to disintegrate?" Puck joked.

Granny sighed, interrupting before I could say anything back. "_Lieblings_, we don't have time for this. Why don't you two go downstairs and make sure Tim and Mustardseed are still tied up?" We both went without question, knowing we had no say in the matter anyway. Well, I did. Puck, being Puck, complained the whole time about having to do too much work.

Just when I was about to snap and punch him, we reached the living room where the two partners in crime were still bound up and unconscious. At least Puck shut up long enough to make sure they weren't going to be awake anytime soon.

"Were you really going to go on that date with him?" Puck asked quietly. So quietly, in fact, I thought I imagined it at first. Then I saw his face. He looked so uncertain it was almost funny. How could he not have figured it out by now, especially after I kissed him? I still can't believe I did that.

"Gee, Puck, what do you think? I just figured I'd kiss you even though I'm _so_ in love with your brother," I replied sarcastically.

"So, you wouldn't have gone out with him?" Puck asked, still sounding uncertain.

I sighed, exasperated. Do I have to spell it out? "No, Puck, I wouldn't have gone on the date with him. Did you really need to ask?"

"I was just making sure," he said defensively.

I groaned, but let it go. I was too tired to deal with it right now. Thankfully, Granny came downstairs with Red and Daphne in tow, carrying 2 more jars. Daphne shrunk them and Red put them in the jars just like last time. Granny then took all 3 jars and went to lock them up in Mirror. As she left, she called over her shoulder, "Get some sleep, _lieblings_. You've got to get up early for school tomorrow." At this, we all groaned in unison. Not one of us had given a single thought to school. "You already missed 2 days and school just started. We don't need another case worker coming, do we?"

I shook my head, but went to bed anyway. I really did need to get some sleep.

**AN- Yay! That was the last chapter. I'm finally done! So, I'm already convinced it sucked, but that's just the way I am. I tried to make Puck a little less OOC, but I'm not sure I succeeded. Please review and tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
